


Baby Steps

by DarkHunteress25



Category: Castle
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Cute, Gen, Kid Fic, daddy!Castle, protective!Beckett, protective!Castle, protective!Esposito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHunteress25/pseuds/DarkHunteress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 12th precinct was a family, you had Castle as the Dad, Beckett as the Mum, Espo as the older brother, Lanie as the older sister, then there’s me- the baby of the family. Literally. Don't go up against a crazy scientist who claims he can change the age of people without back-up. I learnt this the hard way. Now I'm stuck as an 18 month old baby. Castle's apartment is now my temporary home with Beckett, Castle and Espo. This should be fun.<br/>This is my first fanfic on this website!!! Also posted on FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan's POV will be in italics, this is unbeta'd but if anyone's interested in betaing this please message me. Any mistakes are my own. I don't know what Jenny's job is, so she is a nurse as that fits the story.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, because if I did many brilliant Fanfiction stories would be actual episodes and I would be a millionaire.

Javier Esposito was annoyed as he answered the phone at god knows what hour. He certainly didn't expect it to be from Beckett telling him that his partner was in hospital and that something unusual had happened to him. So here he was driving to the hospital in the early hours when no sane person was up.  
Pulling up outside the bright foyer doors, he saw Castle's car the only other sign of life in the empty car park. Leaping out he ran up the steps-taking two at a time. Darting in he saw Castle, Lanie and Beckett all waiting. Looking closer Beckett and Castle looked plain confused, while Lanie looked mad. "What's going on?" Lanie stormed over and glared at him with uttermost contempt. "Well, you tell the baboons that occupy Homicide, that they should stick to protocol even if they don't like the person that they're working with." Castle started to speak confused, "What do you mean by sticking with protocol?" Kate gave her signature eye roll that she always did when Castle said something stupid. "What she means is that you always back your partner even if they are a total stranger." Hearing those words made Esposito's stomach churn. Kevin had just been doing what he knew was best and what had he done? Ignore Ryan and blame him for everything. "So," He intervened. "Where is Ryan?" Lanie eyed them carefully as if deciding whether they could be trusted with a secret. "What you're about to see goes against all science and no-one else can know what has happened. Capiche?" After getting an affirmative from the group, she led them through the hospital, Beckett looked around unsure of why they were in the baby unit, when asking Lanie all she had replied was "What do you think?" Castle of course had come up with a crazy theory that Ryan had been turned into a baby, by a crazy scientist and Lanie didn't even bother to tell him that was of course impossible. Stopping in front of room 28, she peered through the door and back at her group of followers. "Play nice," she warned, " the change has been really hard on him." "What change?" Javier asked hesitantly, Beckett and Castle nodded along. Lanie just sighed and opened the doors.

A cry of pure despair pierced the silence, heading over towards the only occupied bed in the ward from where the sound of distress was coming. Lanie just stopped and pointed towards the cot. "You guys go and see how he's doing, whilst I'll go and see if we can take him home as I don't want him to stay here any longer than necessary." Hesitantly walking over to the bed, a red faced baby immediately stopped crying and peered curiously up at the detectives (and writer). "Eh-oh," the baby said, his bright blue eyes looking directly at Espo. "Ryan?" Beckett whispered. Castle beamed, "For once, I am correct." Three pairs of eyes glared at him.

_'I woke up in a hospital bed? It seemed too big to be one and why were all the doctor's so much bigger than they were last time. "Hey Sweetie, don't worry your safe here." The nurse looked down at me and smiled. She looked like Jenny- hang on it was Jenny. Why didn't she recognize me? "Lets get you all warm and snug whilst we see who you belong to. I wish Kevin could see you, he'll say that he wishes that you could be ours." I was confused I am Kevin. "Nurse, come and see these blood test results as they say that this baby is your husband..." Now I was confused, baby?'_

 


	2. ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here's the second chapter, hope you all enjoy. Sorry if something is wrong. I may be updating later than usual as I have to balance this with school as well.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle at all.

Ryan's POV

_"Kevin," Beckett leaned over the edge of the cot looking down at me. I blinked and realized that I had zoned out. Jenny had left me soon as she saw the test results. Castle was beaming like a crazy lunatic, oh I forgot he was. Esposito looked worried about something. I wonder what._

Esposito's POV 

Ok, I'll admit it, I'm worried about Kevin. He keeps on zoning out and where's Jenny? Lanie would've called her, she's a nurse here as well. Kneeling down to be on eye level with Kev, I asked him, "Where's Jenny?" Kevin looked even more depressed than before, "on" he whispered. I wonder what he means luckily Castle understands. Probably because he's a giant baby himself. " Gone, what'd you mean by that?" Beckett looked thoughtful, "He means gone Castle. Did she come and see you then go, once she discovered who you were?" Kevin nodded. Tears started to well up in his big blue eyes. Before they could spill over, we were saved by someone in the form of Lanie. "Come on, Ryan. We're taking you home."

Ryan's POV 

_Going home, I don't have a home. How can I look after myself if I can't even talk? Luckily Esposito noticed that small problem. "Where will he stay if he's a baby?" Unfortunately Castle had an idea. "He can come and stay with me, we've got guest rooms and I did raise Alexis." Sadly that was the only option. "Kev, you ok with that plan?" I paused and considered that. Sighing I resigned myself to my fate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry the chapters aren't that long. Please review and give any constructive criticism.


	3. ch3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter 3 of Baby Steps. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Please enjoy. May be getting writers block, so any ideas/requests just PM me. Not sure when I can next update, but just enjoy, even though its not one of the best pieces of Fanfiction ever. May do a Christmas one-shot soon. Sorry for any OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, unfortunately that is not my honour.

Walking out the hospital, laden down with things for a baby. The group headed over to the parking lot. Lanie carrying Kevin. The baby's eyes were drooping from tiredness. "Okay, whose car is he going in?" Castle pondered aloud. The adults considered, just then a giant yawn came from Kevin and his eyes fluttered as he adjusted his position on Lanie's shoulder. "We'd better get sleeping beauty here, all tucked up before he drifts off into the land of marshmallows and candyfloss." Esposito glared at Castle as he remarked that, 'that comment didn't help.' Arriving at Castle's apartment, they all collapsed onto seats and thought about the events of the day. Opening bleary eyes, Javier Esposito wanted, wished, that his partner being shrunk into a baby had just been a dream. He had almost convinced himself of that when a miniscule movement had made him look down upon his lap. Bright blue eyes met his dark hazel ones. He smiled sadly and so did Kevin. "Hey, Kev, you hungry?" Kevin nodded eagerly to the question. "Ungwe," he parroted. Javier pushed himself off the couch and stumbled over to the kitchen. Kevin's tiny arms wrapped around his neck. The baby's breath warm and relaxing. Setting him down on the side, Javier started to prepare a drink for both him and Kevin. A sound behind him made both males turn and see Lanie enter the kitchen. Lanie was slightly surprised to see both Javier and Kevin up. A small grin emerged on Kevin's tiny face as did one on Javier's. "Morning, want a coffee?" Inquired Esposito. Lanie nodded her assent. "Morning Sweetie," She greeted Kevin. A chubby fist waved back at her. ""You feeling ok?" Lanie frowned as Kevin nodded enthusiastically and pointed at Javier. "'Avier making brekkie fast." He looked proud after that sentence. "Really?" Javier blushed faintly. "I got some food in cupboard for you!" Castle's baritone voice echoed. "Can I join the party or is it personal invite only?" Kevin giggled at Castle's questions.

Kevin's POV 

_I giggled for some reason at Castle. It seemed like that was the instant reaction. My head hurts it's probably from both voices in my head. One is grown-up me and the other is baby me. I can't put full sentences together yet understand what the big people say. Oh god! Big people did I really just say that. Sometimes I use baby talk without knowing. Ooo shiny, oh it's just Kate's necklace. Wait how did Kate come in here? Here comes the milk that Javier promised. Castle put me down, no don't pass me to Kate. Put Me Down! Thank you, finally you got the message! Oh God, no, you are not going to bottle feed me, I can feed myself. This bottle is heavier than I first thought, no don't put it in my mouth I can do this simple task of feeding myself. Actually I don't think I can... The milk tastes better than what I first thought- it's warm and relaxing. As good as honey milk maybe even better. Did you guys do something to the milk because I'm starting to get real sleepy here._

3rd Person POV 

"He's asleep," Castle confirmed. "How did he seem earlier?" Esposito thought closely as he remembered. "He seemed pretty cheerful, he even told Lanie I was making breakfast." Lanie nodded emphatically. "I had to admit it was really cute how he said it." Everyone's eyes turned to look at Kevin snuggled up in Kate's arms. As if he knew he was being talked about he let out a little moan and moved about for a more comfortable position. All hearts twanged at once. Suddenly the shrill sound of a phone pierced the air, Kevin's eyes fluttered open halfway and a disgruntled moan emerged from the mouth. "Beckett," Kate hissed as Esposito, Lanie and Castle tried to settle the baby back into the peaceful world, where no worries were about to strike you. "Ok, thanks." Beckett snapped her cell shut and looked back towards the little group. Kevin now nodding off into a deep sleep. "That was the results of the tests from the hospital..." Kate trailed off."And?" Unconsciously Castle, Lanie and Esposito leaned in eager to hear the answers. Beckett swallowed and searched for the words to say. "The effects should wear off," A sigh of relief echoed throughout the room. "However," Kate continued, "It'll take 12 years to do so." A deafening silence smothered the room. Licking her lips Lanie asked,"12 years 'till our boy is back to normal?" Kate nodded sadly, a small whimpering made them look down at bright skye blue eyes. Kevin looked on the verge of tears and his lip had subconsciously jutted out, making even the coldest heart melt at the cute pout.

*Next time*

 

* "Dad?" Alexis Castle called out letting herself into the apartment. Setting down her luggage, Alexis looked round. No sign of her dad, yet the apartment was trashed. A pale blue blanket decorated with fluffy sheep around the sides lay in the middle of the destruction.*


	4. ch4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter 4 of Baby Steps. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Hopefully its ok!!! Starting to think of doing an Alpha Force Fanfiction so may start writing that soon... This part includes protective!Castle and daddy/Castle, also Baby Ryan's unofficial adoption into the Castle family. Happy Christmas and happy new year, here is my Christmas present to all of you amazing readers and especially to those of you who review and make me carry on writing this story!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

*previously on Baby Steps*

"The effects should wear off," A sigh of relief echoed throughout the room. "However," Kate continued, "It'll take 12 years to do so." 

*Now*

"Dad?" Alexis Castle called out letting herself into the apartment. Setting down her luggage, Alexis looked round. No sign of her dad, yet the apartment was trashed. A pale blue blanket decorated with fluffy sheep around the sides lay in the middle of the destruction. Alexis frowned, why was a baby's blanket in the middle of the floor? Her dad was usually more cleaner than this. A small gurgle made her turn round to see her dad coming in the room carrying a baby. The baby was wearing what looked like a panda onesie and pale blond hair peeked out from underneath the panda hood.The baby's crystal blue eyes met her emerald ones and bashful smile emerged on his face. The baby then ducked into the crook between Castle's head and shoulder, as if shy. Richard Castle gave a deep throaty chuckle and rubbed his palm across the baby's back, "come on, bud," he tried to coax the baby out of his make-shift hiding place."It's only Alexis, she'll understand." Glancing up at his teenage daughter, Richard was surprised for her to gently say, "Hey, Detective Ryan." Detective Ryan's head peeked out of his hiding place a confused and wary look on his young face. Alexis smiled at the confusion of her dad and the pint-sized detective. "Is it ok if I call you Kevin? It'll just be to complicated to keep on calling you detective Ryan." Kevin's eyes darted between her and Castle. Castle smiled and bounced the baby on his hip."It's your choice," Castle reminded Ryan."Just because you've been turned into a baby doesn't mean that we have to make every decision for you. Even though we will be more protective of you than usual, and I definitely will as your living with me for 12 years." Kevin adopted a thoughtful expression on his face before nodding hesitantly. Opening his mouth he asked Alexis, "How'd 'ou know?" Castle nodded and added"Yea how did you know, it was Kevin?" Alexis just smiled and picked her phone out of her pocket and waved it in the air just stating, "Beckett. She thought I should know since Kevin's going to be living with us for 12 years before he can turn back." A sudden gurgle made the whole group look about. Kevin blushed a dark beetroot before he prodded Castle then rubbing his stomach saying, "Ungwe, Cas...tle" The pause in Castle's name made Alexis smile sadly at how one of New York's finest now had trouble saying anything. Castle shook his head before lightly scolding the infant, "Remember you have to call me Daddy now!" At Kevin's disgruntled face, the father and daughter laughed. "Dad, stop teasing him! Don't worry about having to call him Dad as you don't have to if you don't want to." Alexis smiled at her new baby brother. Castle suddenly tilted his head to the side a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Kevin," stretching his new sons name out, a Cheshire cat grin forming across his face."If you can walk to the kitchen, you can have a snack." Gently setting Kevin to the floor, a betrayed expression fluttered across the diminutive detective's face at the request. Letting Kevin's small feet adjust to the sudden pressure of his body's weight, Castle gently let go of Kevin's hands. Kevin's body shook slightly as he took a tentative step forward. He stopped stock still and trembled, trying to keep his weight evenly distributed. Lifting his foot, Kevin wobbled before falling to the right. As he lay there, blinking back tears that threatened to fall, shock coming over him. Alexis and her father ran over and bent over his shrunk form. Seeing how he shook and shivered, Castle picked him up and patted him awkwardly on the back."Hey, baby boy, don't worry I think I know how we can get you to walk..." Shooting a curious look at Castle, Kevin reluctantly gave a slight nod and agreed to go along with the plan.

*Next time on Baby Steps*  
Detective Kevin Ryan learns how to walk.


	5. ch5

_*previously on Baby Steps*_

_"Hey, baby boy, don't worry I think I know how we can get you to walk..." Shooting a curious look at Castle, Kevin reluctantly gave a slight nod and agreed to go along with the plan._

_*Now on Baby Steps*_

"Come on, just put your feet in front of mine..." Richard adjusted Kevin's body to make sure that it was comfortable for him. Gripping Castle's gigantic hands so tight his knuckles went white, Kevin steadied his shaking body. Lifting his feet slowly and moving it backwards, whilst lifting Kevin's arm forward so his feet had no choice but to follow. From the sidelines Alexis beamed and cheered, "Come on, Kevin, you're doing it, you're walking!!!" Kevin tilted his head and grinned shyly at Alexis. With Alexis distracting Kevin, Castle released his hands from the baby's iron grip. "One foot forward now, that's it, now the other one..." Kevin moved forward albeit shakily butt still walking by himself. Turning his head forwards to see where Castle was, Kevin was surprised to see him, a few steps away. Bending down on his knees Castle opened his arms wide and gestured that the baby should walk into them. Moving slowly unsure whether he will become acquainted with the floor once again.

_A/N: So sorry it’s so short, next chapter will be longer!!! I promise!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry about any mistakes, please review as you know you want to. I'll also give you all a cookie!!! ( : : )


End file.
